Current and potential subscribers of telecommunications services, such as voice messaging services, call forwarding services, etc., often have difficulty understanding and learning how to use and configure the features of those services and, therefore, maximize their potential benefits. Textual descriptions of the features are usually inadequate for many people. Trialing of actual services coupled with coaching from a human expert on how to use them is logistically difficult and cost prohibitive for the service providers.
Thus, there exists a need for an interactive simulation of various telecommunications services that enables subscribers to easily learn about, practice using, and initiate and configure the services in a cost-effective manner.